bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Toshiro814
Archivo:Toshiro814_firma.png Sobre mi Mi nombre es Daniel Sosa vivo en Colombia , tengo 14 años y bueno soy fanatico de bleach desde que vi el primer episodio en el canal animax que se dedicaba solo a animes hacia mucho que visitava esta wiki pero no me uni hasta el 13 de junio. Soy un poco flojo pero a la vez muy activo si no entiendes te explicare: muchos me consideran flojo,autista y extraño debido a que nunca me ven salir pero en realidad solo salgo por la noche,soy de los mejores en el salon y soy muy activo para cosas como los deportes,la musica (conciertos) ,' '''para el anime sobre todo para '''BLEACH!!' Soy fanatico de la musica pesada como el heavy metal y el trash metal pero mis amigos me dicen que soy mas del dark metal y del gothic metal debido a mi forma de ver todo soy de esas personas que tiene demasiados apodos algunos refiriendose a mi parecido con algun personaje de manga y/o anime ej: L y Alucard o otros por mi forma de ser y mis gustos ej: La ventisca del metal , angel caido o simplemente extraño pero todo esto no me importa esa forma de ser despreocupada mia oculta a mi otaku interior pero para mis amigos no es novedad que sea un otaku. Wikis Desde hace mucho soy un usuario destacado de esta wiki pero tambien quise llegar aun mas lejos en otras wikis y como no existen ni highschool of dead wiki ni bakuman wiki me fui a death note y enestos momentos soy su unico administrador y futuro burocrata. Bleach wiki : ''Usuario destacado ''Death note wiki: Administrador Toshiro Elric |} ''"He elgido la soledad por que en ella soy inmortal" "El que dice ser una divinidad es el peor de los demonios" "Para luchar de verdad hay que sacrificar cada uno de los sentimientos" "Los angeles empiezan a bailar con los demonios" Apariencia thumb|left|Avatar de ToshiroToshiro es un shinigami de estatura promedio,tiene una musculatura no muy marcada pero un poco evidente,tiene unos ojos cafes oscuros debajo de estos tiene ojeras lo que demuestras que esta poco habituado a dormir,su cabello es negro el cual tiene un muy notorio mechon blanco y le llega hasta los hombros,usa el traje de shinigami estandar que consiste en un shitagi blanco interior y kosode y hakama negros,como implemento extra usa tres manillas en sus dos brazos y una bufanda blanca en su cuello,ademas de su haori blanco de capitan de la novena division,el cual no lo lleva del todo puesto,llevandolo colgado de su hombro derecho ocultando todo su brazo derecho,solo se coloca bien al haori para las reuniones o para luchar. Personalidad Es muy frio muchos de sus ex-compañeros de division dicen que siempre va al punto y nunca tiene rodeos aunque siempre trata de hacer amigos con los demas shinigamis muchos de estos hullen debido a su personalidad,los unicos a los que les da igual su fria personalidad son los capitanes Oroshi Hisagi (el cual es capitan comandante pero no importa sigue siendo capitan) Ruisu Yadomaru y sobre todo con Shinryu Kuraiten debido a sus gustos de musica y los guardianes Taichi Inuzuri y Yammato Kuruma. Historia Toshiro era un chico de 13 años de cabello negro y ojos cafe oscuros era alto comparado a sus compañeros de clase , Toshiro estaba en secundaria e iba a la universidad los sabados para estudiar ingles pero Toshiro tenia un secreto el cual solo sabian su mejor amigo y su mejor amiga los cuales compartian el mismo don podian ver a seres espirituales como espiritus y demas.Un dia mientras Toshiro caminaba a casa despues de clase vio algo que le parecio extraño una niña con una cadena rota corria asustada perseguida por un monstruo con una mascara en su cara Toshiro inmediatamente supo que la niña era un espiritu trato de protegerla el monstruo al sentir el gran reiatsu que emanaba Toshiro involuntariamente , el monstruo resolvio atacar a este en vez de la niña Toshiro sintio como si una cuchilla de tres filos le cortaba el hombro y luego sintio el calor de la sangre deslisandose por su brazo , Toshiro aunque su cuerpo le pesaba como el plomo Toshiro se levanto salto hacia el monstruo y le sampo una patada en su mascara rompiendole un poco de esta cuando Toshiro penso que habia vencido el monstruo se levanto con ira para acabar con Toshiro pero fue entonces cuando un chico vestido con un hakama negro y con una katana de mango purpura Toshiro le grito que se largara que lo matarian pero el chico no le presto atencion y se lanzo contra el monstruo partiendolo a la mitad luego se dirigio hacia la niña y la golpio con la parte de abajo de su katana la niña fue envuelta por un haz de luz y desaparecio, luego el chico se dirigio hacia Toshiro y cuando se acerco fue golpeado por el gran reiatsu del chico entonce el chico del hakama le dijo que era un shinigami y que el monstruo era un hollow fue entonces cuando a Toshiro le fue revelada la existencia de la sociedad de alma y ademas el shinigami le dijo que cuando llegara a la sociedad de almas fuera directo a la academia de shinigamis y asi fue cuando Toshiro fue envuelto en un haz de luz y desaparecio del mundo real. '''Academia Cuando Toshiro llego a la sociedad de almas vio que su ropa fue cambiada y tambien vio un letrero que resaba usted: se encuentra en el ditrito del rukongai numero 3 Hokutan ''Toshiro vio a una anciana el le pregunto donde se encontraba la academia de shinigamis la anciana le indico la direccion y Toshiro se dirigio hacia ella cuando llego fue aceptado de inmediato al parecer el shinigami le habia avisado de su pronta llegada. En la academia Toshiro fue considerado un niño genio se graduo al año de entrar y cuando eso ya habia alcanzado el nivel del bankai ahora su reto era el gotei 13. 'Entrada a la septima division' Mientras Toshiro caminaba por las calles del gotei trece entro sin querer a el lugar reservado solo para la septima division fue cuando se encontro con un joven alto y delgado, con cabello largo con un flequillo que cubre el lado izquierdo de su cara y ojos de color ámbar que llevaba en su brazo derecho fuertemente atada la insignia de teniente de la septima division fue entonces cuando una alarma sono dentro de sereitei avisando la llegada de varios gillian Toshiro vio como el teniente corria al lugar de llegada Toshiro lo siguio , fue entonces cuando la batalla se produjo varios gillians llegaron y Toshiro pudo ver como dos personas mas se unian al teniente de la septima division y atacaban a los gillian. Pronto terminaron con ellos pero no se dieron cuenta de algo que uno de estos seguia en pie y perseguia a una niña Toshiro la reconocio era el alma del mundo real esta vez Toshiro si podria ayudarla,este se dirigio usando el shunpo se ubico al lado de la chica los de la septima division lo vieron y se quedaron sorprendidos por su velocidad pero habia un problema mas grande el solo se enfrentaria un gillian le gritaron que se fuera de hay que era un suicidio pero el no los escucho solo pensaba en como salvar a la niña que tenia detras pero se le ocurrio una idea , justo cuando el gillian lanzaba su cero Toshiro dejo la niña en manos de la septima division y volvio donde el gillian y con un solo tajo lo corto a la mitad sin siquiera liberar el shikai eso dejo sorprendido al teniente que luego de esto se quedo hablando con Toshiro , le dijo que su nombre era Taichi Inuzuri y que era el teniente de la septima division e invito a Toshiro a entrar y combatir a su lado como 6º oficial Toshiro acepto y como muestra de confianza le mostro su bankai y sus habilidades convirtiento a Taichi Inuzuri en la primera persona en conocer de cerca y ver las habilidades del bankai de Toshiro Elric y asi Toshiro entro a la septima division donde se volveria mas fuerte. 'Ascenso , despedida y entrada a la novena division' Luego de mucho tiempo , de arduos entrenamientos y duras batallas el teniente Taichi Inuzuri de la septima divsion fue ascendido a capitan de la misma todos los puestos fueron cambiados la tercera oficial Konamura Akemi fue ascendida a teniente de la septima division Sora Urahara fue ascendido a tercer oficial y asi sucesivamente pero Toshiro solo avanso un puesto llegando a ser 5º oficial aunque no estaba inconforme con su puesto Toshiro entreno mas para asi superar a los demas oficiales pero una propuesta propuesta inesperada le llego el nuevo capitan de la novena division Oroshi Hisagi le propuso ser su teniente Toshiro acepto despidiendose de su antigua division con los cuales tanto compartio y entregandole a Ruisu Yadomaru su puesto se embarco en una nueva aventura en la novena division junto con el capitan de esta el cual ya conocia su bankai ya que sin querer lo observo cuando Toshiro se lo mostro a Taichi . 'Hollowficación' Antes de entrar a la novena division Toshiro habia estado entrenando cerca del rukongai pero algo sucedio,Toshiro empezo a escupir un liquido blanco que empezo a llenarle la cara, luego Toshiro perdio la conciencia. Luego de un rato Toshiro desperto en su mundo interno un sitio que se parecia a las descripciones del infierno en el mundo humano solo que en ves de llamas habia hielo por todos lados y la unica luz provenia de una luna llena de color rojo,se dirigio al centro en busca de Jigoku no hime pero no le encontro en lugar de el se encontro con un chico identico a el solo que su ropa y cabello eran de los colores opuestos a los de Toshiro todo en el era blanco exceptuando sus ojos que eran identicos a los de lo hollows y su zanpakuto que tenia un mango rojo ''Hola hermano - ''dijo este extraño ser a Toshiro. Y sin mas se lanzo al ataque Toshiro tenia buenos reflejos asi que se defendio justo a tiempo se ensarsaron en una batalla que duro demasiado tiempo pero al final cuando el mundo interior de Toshiro de desmoronaba fue este quien vencio y cuando este "clon" de Toshiro se desvanecia le dijo a Toshiro ''Soy tu hollow interior y ahora que me has vencido ahora tienes todo dominio de mis habilidades pero no mueras por que entonces me alsare sobre ti y te destruire de adentro hacia fuera a y por cierto llamame Atsuya...hermano Luego de esto Toshiro desperto en el bosque y cuando volteo se encontro con una mascara igual a la de los hollows pero decidio no usarla nunca a menos que sea indispensable. 'Ascenso poco esperado' Luego de su ascenso a teniente y hollowficación (de la cual la causa aun es desconocida) Lady Konan Comandante General se vuelve La reina de los espiritus avandonando su puesto en la primera division,para protegerla son elegidos dos miembros de la septima division: Taichi Inuzuri y Yammato Kuruma .Ruisu su compañero fue ascendido a capitan de la cuarta division y Kuronuma en capitana de la tercera division justo cuando Toshiro pensaba que era el unico de sus compañeros y amigos que no podria avanzar le llega la noticia de que su capitan Oroshi Hisagi fue ascendido a Comandante General sucediendole a el su puesto sin reparos ya que igualmente Toshiro ya habia alcanzado el bankai,Toshiro eligio al antiguo tercer oficial de la novena division Shinryu Kuraiten como su teniente esperando que mas sorpresas le esperarian en el camino luego este fue ascendido a capitan de la decimotercera division. 'Saga de miroku' 'Combate entre antiguos compañeros:Cuervos, truenos y elementos enfrentados' Toshiro se encontraba en los cuarteles de su division solo escuchando musica en su habitacion cuando derrepente siente los reiatsus de sus ex comañeros Ruisu y Yammato,pero algo extraño pasa siente que ambos chocan violentamente y aparte el de Yammato parecia diferente a como lo recordaba,inmediatamente sale no sin antes agarrar su zanpakuto. Los encuentra rapidamente y es sorprendido por la imagen de Yammato apunto de degollar a Ruisu,Toshiro no espera y corta a Yammato para llamar su atencion pensando que estaba en su estado acesino pero no sintio el reiatsu de este intuyo que estaba ciendo controlado por un tercero Ruisu se coloca a su lado y ambos se lanzan al ataque. Yammato sale herido de este pero no se derrumba Toshiro se fija en que aun no a liberado su shikai el recuerda que Yammato aunque fuera un hombre pacifico y no le gustaran mucho las batallas normalmente cuando es superado en numero libera su shikai Toshiro: '''Yammato deja de hacerte el invencible tu sabes que aunque pertenescas a la guardia 0 no eres nada contra dos capitanes sin tu shikai ''Yammato:' Por favor tengo muchas mas habilidades que mi shikai y ademas no son suficientemente fuertes para vencerme con o sin mi shikai Ruisu: '''Yammato no seas arrogante sabes que perderas si no lo liberas ''Yammato: Atacame y veremos si es arrogancia o no '' Pelearon un poco mas pero todo es detenido drasticamente cuando Yammato se coloca su mascara hollow ''Yammato: Es hora de que vean el verdadero poder de un guardian de la reina '' ''Ruisu: Me sorprende que llegaras tan bajo como para usar tus poderes hollow'' Toshiro los mira a ambos como si los compendiera y se dirige nuevamente al ataque junto a Ruisu mientras ve como Yammato pierde el control sobre si y como sus ojos empiezan a desear sangre. Ruisu y Toshiro llacen en el suelo y Yammato frente ellos se avalansa de nuevo al ataque Ruisu lo aleja de ellos el suficiente tiempo para curar sus heridas luego de sanar las suyas se ofrece a sanar las de Toshiro pero Yammato no les da oportunidad y le lanza un cero rapidamente ambos lo esquivan usando el shunpo ''Toshiro: Ruisu ve a tratar de ayudar a la reina y trata de liberarla'' ''Ruisu: Pero...de acuerdo pero que haras contra el '' ''Toshiro: Tendre que hacer lo que nunca pense que tendria que hacer con Yammato usar mis propios poderes hollow recuerda que si ves a un enemigo puedes liberar el shikai y si liberas a la reina antes que yo libere a Yammato ven a ayudarme'' ''Ruisu: De acuerdo te deseo lo mejor Toshiro'' Ruisu usa el shunpo y se dirije a la estancia de la reina mientras Toshiro luchaba cara a cara con Yammato ''Yammato: Ahora que ese estorvo se a ido puedes liberar todo tu poder ¿no es asi?'' ''Toshiro: Yammato sabes que moriras si no usas todo tu poder no es asi '' En ese momento Toshiro libera su reiatsu a lo cual Yammato responde usando su estado de hollow maximo Toshiro no pierde la calma y se pone su mascara,Yammato le lanza un cero tan potente que envio a Toshiro hasta una pared que estaba a un metro del lugar Yammato usa su sonido y manda un sarpazo a la mascara de Toshiro el cual choca contra la pared Toshiro usando garganta se situo justo detras de el y le disparo un cero a quemarropa. En otro lugar ''Ōroshi: Ese reiatsu ... es el de Toshiro asi que esta usando su mascara hollow e bueno creo que es hora de que yo tambien deje de jugar y me ponga serio'' ''Taichi: Oye centrate en el combate'' Taichi despues de decir esto le acesta una patada en el estomago a Ōroshi. Volviendo a la batalla entre Yammato y Toshiro.Yammato se levanta luego del cero que le lanzo Toshiro parte de su mascara se habia roto en ese momento Yammato entra en su mundo interior pero antes de entrar en el le lanza su famoso cero relampagueante a Toshiro el cual lo esquivo,en vez de caer Yammato enloquecio mas y empezo a enviarle balas y ceros freneticamente Toshiro los esquivo todos pero ya habia pasado demasiado tiempo y su mascara se desvanecio ''Toshiro: Nunca pense que su lavado cerebral fuera tan fuerte'' ''Yammato: ¡Miroku! maldito'' ''Toshiro: Se esta liberando del control ¡vamos Yammato sacalo de tu mente! La mascara y el cuerpo hollow de Yammato caen mostrando al verdadero Yammato Yammato: Gracias Toshiro si no fuera por ti todavia seguiria bajo el control de Miroku'' ''Toshiro (sonriendo): No es nada o por cierto ve y ayuda a Ruisu a liberar a la reina yo me voy al centro medico'' ''Yammato: De acuerdo es increible es la primera ves que te veo sonreir'' ''Toshiro: Jejejeje es que me alegra que hayas vuel...'' ''Yammato: ¡Toshiro!'' Toshiro cae fatigado al suelo.Cuando despierta esta en los cuarteles de la 4ª division entonces cuando se intenta levantar es retenido por un shinigami de esta division el cual le pedia que se quedara quieto.Toshiro obedecio y se quedo quieto luego de un rato una mariposa infernal la cual le decia que el comandante general Ōroshi Hisagi habia combocado a una reunion a todos los capitanes Toshiro se levanto y se coloco su haori recogio su zanpakuto y se fue a los cuarteles de la 1ª division cuando llego halli el resto de capitanes ya estaban esperandole ''Ōroshi: He convocado a esta reunion para decirles que ahora todo ha vuelto al orden los guardias reales Taichi Inzuri y Yammato Kuruma ya han vuelto pero no recuerdan nada asi que ...¡Doy orden especial todos tienen permiso de liberar sus zanpakuto y liberar el bankai si es necesario para buscar y luchar contra Miroku y sus subordinados!,en estos momentos el capitan de la 13ª division Shinryu Kuraiten buca el escondite de Miroku pero si notan halgo fuera de lo comun o algun enemigo no duden en atacarle eso es todo pero no olviden recuperarse bien de sus batallas anteriores.'' ''Ruisu: Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo Toshiro llegue y te encontre en el suelo y pense que Yammato te habia matado o algo peor pero el ya habia recuperado la cordura y usando su kido curativo y mi Karasu no hime te sanamos un poco luego te dejamos en mis cuarteles y fuimos a buscar a Taichi y a el comandante Ōroshi para sanarlos'' ''Toshiro: Tranquilo no pasa nada igualmente gracias si no fuera por tus poderes de sanacion y el kido de Yammato estaria muerto ahora'' ''Ruisu: Si jejejeje'' '''Ultima parte: Resolucion Luego, ya habiendo pasado una semana de la captura de Miroku, se observa como Toshiro cuida, la entrada al nido de gusanos (se nota que esta aburrido), y de pronto aparece Shinryu, quien le dice que ahora es su turno, Toshiro entonces comienza a irse, tranquilamente, cuando de pronto Shinryu le ataca y aunque Toshiro logra esquivarlo, salio ligeramente herido en la mejilla '''''Toshiro:¿''Oye que sucede shinryu, por que me atacas?'' Shinryu:'' ... 'Toshiro': Ya veo estas poseido'' Entonces ellos se enzarzan en una sigilosa pelea para que nadie los oiga, que cada vez mas va tomando intensidad, y entonces revelan que siempre han querido pelear entre si. Toshiro envia a Shinryu contra un arbol. Toshiro:'' Increible que el control dure tanto'' Shinry: Getsu... Toshiro': Maldicion ''Shinryu:'' Bakuhatsu ''Toshiro: '''Diablos sigo herido de mi batalla contra Yammato y mi mascara hollow no se puede materializar debido a que mi reiatsu es muy poco '' ''Shinryu: Lo lamento Toshiro pero no jugare mas '' Shinryu ataca freneticamente Toshiro se ve obligado a liberar su zanpakuto ambos se ensazarn en otra lucha pero esta un poco mas dispareja ay que Shinryu podia usar su mascara y Toshiro estaba herido y no podia usar la suya ''Toshiro: Al parecer tendre que usarlo ¡Kuro kōri! Shinryu: E''so no te servira de nada Shinryu se coloca su mascara en el momento en el que acaba congelado ''Toshiro: Ahora a quitarle el control'' ''Shinryu: Getsu''bakuhatsu ''Toshiro:' ¡Maldicion! Toshiro acaba malherido en el suelo y Shinryu se dirige hacia el nido pensando que lo habia acesinado Shinryu: '''Al parecer el joven y prodigio capitan Toshiro Elric no es nada sin su mascara ''Toshiro: Shinryu...'' Toshiro se desmaya y cuando despierta esta en los cuarteles de la cuarta division rodeado de Ruisu,Oroshi,Taichi,Yammato y Kuronuma los cuales le preguntan que fue lo que sucedio ''Toshiro: Shinryu esta siendo controlado por Miroku y ahora lo a liberado '' ''Ruisu: ¡Pero como yo lo encerre en un bakudo!'' ''Toshiro: Shinryu es experto en kido lo se el fue mi teniente recuerdalo'' ''Oroshi: Al parecer tenemos otro problema ¡avisen a los demas y busquen y liberen a Shinryu!'' ''Todos: ¡Si señor!'' Toshiro se iva a levantar pero Oroshi lo detuvo ''Oroshi: Tu descansa por lo menos hasta que tu reiatsu se recupere'' ''Toshiro: Pero comandante''... ''Oroshi: ¡Es una orden directa de tu superior descansa asi no podras luchar y seras un estorbo! ademas ¿no quieres vengar a tu hermano?'' ''Toshiro: Pues si pero...'' ''Oroshi: ¡Pues si mueres no lo lograras! '' ''Toshiro: De acuerdo descansare pero hasta que mi reiatsu se recupere completamente'' ''Oroshi: Bien ahora adios Toshiro'' Oroshi se va y Toshiro se queda solo tratando de buscar el reiatsu de Shinryu pero no lo encuentra. '''Un pequeño alto a la batalla Un dia despues de su batalla con Shinryu,Toshiro descansaba en las estancias de su division despues de pasar los ultimos dias en la cuarta division recuperandose Toshiro: '''Que dia mas aburrido no tengo nada que hacer ...¡¡daaaa!! saldre a dar una vuelta por hay Toshiro caminaba sin rumbo alguno,cuando se le ocurrio ir a la academia shinigami para ver como los novatos entrenaban Cuando entro se subio inmediatamente a un arbol para que no lo vieran y se quedo para mirar a los estudiantes recordando cuando era uno de ellos ''Toshiro: Se supone que seria interesante pero al parecer es mas aburido que lo que hacia antes mejor me voy...'' ''???: ¡¡¡Jean Pierre!!! devuelveme mi katana'' ''Jean Pierre:' ¿Y por que deveria hacerlo e Ijner? Ijner: '''Por que si ahora damela o si no... ''Jean Pierre: ¿O si no que?'' ''Ijner: Hadō 31: Shakkahō'' ''Toshiro: Increible ya es capaz de hacer un Hadō de tal nivel sin encantamiento ¡wow!'' En ese momento el had''ō es'' desviado por la katana que Jean pierre sostenia y dio en el arbol en el cual Toshiro pero el joven capitan lo esquivo usando el shunpo pero al hacerlo cometio una equivocacion mas grande aun aparecer al lado de los dos estudiantes ''Ijner: ¿Un capitan ... aqui?'' ''Toshiro: O diablos no debi haber esquivado ese hadō ... daa pero no hay mas opcion ...'' ''Jean Pierre:' Ja ¿un capitan? por favor es solo un niño es obvio que es un estudiante mas disfrasado de alto rango Toshiro: '''Oye chico ten cuidado con lo que dices ''Jean Pierre: ¿Chico yo? por favor ¿te has visto en un espejo? o espera si eres un capitan lucha contra mi y muestrame tu poder '' ''Toshiro: Te lo advierto no es bueno que hagas esto '' ''Ijner: Aaaaaa Jean Pierre creo que va encerio'' ''Jean Pierre: Por favor Ijner ¿le crees? '' ''Ijner: Emmm si claro ya que a diferencia tuya yo si se identificar el reiatsu y alguien con su reiatsu no puede ser un estudiante '' ''Jean Pierre: Que mas da cree lo que quieras ahora preparate para caer '' Despues de dicho esto Jean Pierre ataca a Toshiro con la katana la cual ni lo toca Toshiro trata de controlarse pero no es capaz y termina hiriendole gravemente sin siquiera liberar el shikai pero justo cuando Jean Pierre le hiba a enboscar la batalla es interrumpida por una mariposa infernal la cual avisa a Toshiro de que los altos mandos se dirigiran al dangai para luchar contra Miroku y sus posibles compañeros entonces Toshiro se ve obligado a terminar la batalla pero antes de irse ''Toshiro: Oye tu niña ¿te llamas Ijner cierto''? ''Ijner: Si ...señor'' ''Toshiro: De acuerdo cuando regrese ya te habras graduado asi que ¿te gustaria ser mi teniente?'' ''Ijner: ¡Claro! '' ''Toshiro:' Genial... ''Jean Pierre: '''Oye te olvidas de mi '' ''Toshiro: Si tienes habilidad , seras mi tercer oficial pues si quieres claro'' ''Jean Pierre: ¡Si señor!'' ''Toshiro:' De acuerdo nos vemos a mi regreso adios '' Luego de esta pequeña charla Toshiro se va usando el shunpo dejando impresionados a los dos estudiantes debido a su velocidad luego estos se van a clases prometiendo esforzarse para poder llegar al gotei 13. 'Antes de que todo empezara ...El tortuoso pasado de Toshiro' Toshiro Rue un niño prodigio desde su primer mes de vida hijo de el Shinigami Nate Rue y de la arrancar Kiyomi Touta (nombre de soltera) luego Kiyomi Rue. hermano de Ulquiorra Rue a quien siempre opaco. Desde que empezo la escuela sorprendia a sus maestros a sus 5 años ya estaba en secundaria aunque justo despues de su hermano ya que Toshiro no queria opacarlo , su madre era una doctora muy habil y su padre un doctor muy famoso capaz de cuidar cualquier enfermedad. Empezo a ver espiritus a los 6 años pero no le importaba nunca demostraba ningun sentimiento a diferencia de su hermano que no los podia controlar, su hermano le llamaba calculadora ya que siempre estaba armando puzzles y cosas como esas. Toshiro le ganaba en todo a su hermano mayor : deportes , la escuela , musica , entre otras pero en lo unico en que Toshiro no vencia a Ulquiorra era las relaciones sociales , Ulquiorra tenia demasiados amigos y ya tenia novia pero Toshiro no tenia novia y solo tenia 2 amigos. Toshiro tenia 13 años cuando entro a la preparatoria y su hermano ya de 17 se sentia ridiculizado , un dia mientras ambos caminaban hacia su hogar Toshiro vio como un hollow aparecia de la nada , pero Toshiro no le dio importancia pero su hermano que acababa de adquirir el poder de ver espiritus y cosas como esas se espanto y empezo a liberar reiatsu , mostrando asi la ubicacion suya y de su hermano el hollow se acerco a ambos Ulquiorra cayo al piso pero Toshiro se quedo firme , el hollow era del tamaño de un humano adulto y su reiatsu impresiono a ambos chicos , Ulquiorra desesperado agarro su maleta y a Toshiro y empezaron a escapar del hollow ambos llegaron a un parque , el hollow aun los seguia entonces Ulquiorra lanzo a Toshiro al suelo y se paro entre ambos y le grito a Toshiro que huyera el niño prodigio demostrando por fin su primer sentimiento le dijo que no huirira que ambos se irian a casa Ulquiorra no alcanzo a contradecirle ya que el hollow lo tomo entre sus manos y se lo engullo sin reparo alguno , cuando se lanzaba hacia Toshiro fue atravesado por 2 katanas ambas , cortaron en diferentes sentidos partiendolo a la mitad en medio del charco de sangre Toshiro vio a su padre con su atuendo de shinigami y a su madre con un atuendo igual al de su padre pero de los colores contrarios y con uno aretes de hueso y una mascara sobre su cabeza. Ambos tomaron a Toshiro y se lo llevaron a casa , ya en casa empezaron las preguntas 'Nate: '¡¿ Que hacia un vasto lorde en la ciudad que la sociedad de almas no sintio su llegada?! 'Kiyomi: '''Al parecer pudo ocultar su reiatsu durante un breve lapso de tiempo Toshiro: '¡¿ Que diablos fue ese monstruo ?!'' ''Kiyomi: Era un hollow espiritus que no alcanzaron la paz por alguna razon en particular y perdieron toda esperanza , comen almas humanas ya sean muertas o....vivas'' ''Toshiro: ¡¿ Como es que sabes todo eso ?!'' ''Kiyomi: Por que hace mucho tiempo incluso antes de que tu y tu hermano naciesen yo fui un hollow'' ''Toshiro: ¡Que! ¿entonces por que no deboras almas igual que ese de hace rato?'' ''Kiyomi: Por que me arranque mi mascara y condense mi poder en la katana de hace rato tecnicamente soy una arrancar'' ''Toshiro:' Arrancars , hollows y entonces papá ¿tu que eres? ''Nate: '''Un shinigami, era el capitan de la 9ª division '' ''Toshiro: '' Continuara Mundo interior de Toshiro thumb|left|Mundo interior de ToshiroEl mundo interior de Toshiro es como las imagenes que dan los humanos del llamado infierno un inhospito solo que enves de llamas todo esta cubierto de hielo y estaria en la penumbra de no ser por la luna llena de color rojo que lo ilumina desde todo lado se llega al mismo lugar que al parecer es el centro el cual consta de un pequeño acantilado el cual en el fondo se encuentra un cementerio en si ya que esta lleno de tumbas y es el unico lugar en el que se da la ilucion de haber sol en realidad un ocaso en la tumba del medio en la cual es la unica en la que hay halgo escrito aparecer jigoku no hime encima con su forma shikai en mano. '''Jigoku no hime 'Personalidad' Jigoku no hime tiene una personalidad sadica pero a la vez amable siempre que se presenta ante Toshiro se muestra con una sonrisa diabolica,siempre busca ayudar a Toshiro aunque cuando este no le entiende ella se desespera. 'Aparienciathumb|JIgoku no hime en el mundo interior de Toshiro' Jigoku no hime tiene el cabello corto y despelucado es de un color cafe claro,aparte de que no esta bien "desarrollada" por lo cual se siente un poco mal e inferior frente a otras chicas,su cabello cubre sus ojos pero Toshiro los describe de un color rojo al igual que los suyos en su bankai,no esta calsada y sus manos estan esposadas con cadenas aparte de que tiene unas alas de angel lo cual es un poco extraño debido a su naturaleza sangrienta. Poderes y Habilidades Shunpo: 'Es un gran usuario del shunpo tanto que es capaz de llegar a largas distancias con un solo paso. '''Hakuda: '''Es excelente usando el hakuda pero no le gusta usarlo pero cuando es necesario lo utiliza incluso es capaz de enviar atravez corrientes electricas de alto voltaje lo suficiente para electrocutar al enemigo hasta la muerte. '''Kidō: '''Es bueno usando el kido pero le aburre tener que usarlo (se dice que le ofrecieron un puesto en la division kido pero lo rechazo). '''Zanjutsu: '''Es su favorita de toda las diciplinas shinigami ya que le gusta la lucha en la que puede interactuar con el enemigo fisicamente. '''Gran sentido del ritmo: '''Escucha tanto musica sobre todo musica pesada , que Toshiro a desarrollado una tecnica unica , es capaz de sentir el ritmo de todo por eso en sus entrenamiento se venda los ojos para asi entrenar esta curiosa habilidad. 'zanpakuto Su zanpakuto tiene la empuñadura de color azul oscuro y la guardia tiene la forma de un ojo ,es muy larga icluso aunque Toshiro la lleve en su espalda su saya le llega hasta las pantorrillas. 'thumb|left|Toshiro usando el shikaiShikai: Jigoku no hime (地獄の姫''' Princesa del infierno) 'se activa con el comando:Reitō jigoku to thumb|Jigoku no himetengoku no hi(冷凍地獄と天国の火 'congela los infiernos e incendia los cielos)en su forma liberada es una zanpakuto tipo elemental puede controlar el hielo,fuego y la oscuridad,cambia a una guadaña de color negro la el mango y la guardia desaparecen dejando una vara de metal a la cual toshiro le gusta darle vueltas , al final de esta vara hay una larga cadena roja que se enreda por todo el brazo izquierdo de toshiro hasta llegar hasta su hombro. *Soko kōri (底氷 ''piso de hielo):'' Toshiro clava su zanpakuto en el suelo la cual libera una corriente de reiatsu que congela al enemigo. *Eien no jigoku (永遠の地獄'' '''infierno eterno): ''De la zanpakuto de Toshiro se libera un reiatsu ardiente que incendia todo a su paso sin piedad alguna. *''Chi no umi (血の海 mar de sangre): ''Toshiro libera una corriente de agua la cual no deja de crecer hasta que el rival es ahogado , cuando esto sucede el agua se tiñe con la sangre del enemigo la cual si Toshiro quiere puede beber para curar con mayor rapides sus heridas. *''Akuma no yō na kitsune kiba (悪魔のような狐牙 'colmillo de zorro endemoniado): Luego de dicho esto del cielo en forma de comillos de reiatsu llameante destruyendo todo a su paso. *Kuro kōri '(黒氷 'Hielo negro): 'Al decir esto empieza a caer nieve negrala cual despues de un rato se vuelve hielo y congela al enemigo thumb|left|Jigoku kara no purinsesubatto'Bankai'':' '''Jigoku kara no purinsesubatto (地獄からのプリンセスバットPrincesa murcielago del infierno)' Al liberar su bankai la guadaña vuelve a ser una katana pero mas larga que en su estado sellado de color rojo sangre excepto por la empuñadura que se vuelve negra , la envainadura cambia de las espalda a la sintura y es una combinacion de rojo y negro , thumb|Toshiro usando el bankaiaparte de esto las vestimentas de toshiro tambien cambian desapareciendo' las mangas del shitagi,el kosode y del hakama, de su espalda salen unas alas de murcielago negras y sus ojos se vuelven rojo sangre ademas de que la cadena que en su shikai se enrollaba solo en su brazo izquierdo pasa a enrollar ambos brazos pero cuando Toshiro usa el maximo de su poder ambas se sueltan y se vuelven negras.Las habilidades del bankai que no son tambien del shikai son las siguientes: *Eien no mō fubuki (永遠の猛吹雪Eterna ventisca): 'Todo alrededor de Toshiro es cubierto por una ventisca feroz la cual despues de un tiempo se condensa acabando con el enemigo. *Kuikkubyū (クイックビューVista rapida):Toshiro usando sus ojos puede ver los proximos movimientos del rival incluso antes de que este los piense y los haga. *Kiri-en (霧炎Neblina llameante):Todo es envuelto llamas la cual es confundida por el enemigo el cual cree que es neblina pero cuando trata de salir de esta es quemado Toshiro es inmune a esto por lo cual se puede mover libremente dentro de esta. *Saigo no akumu (最後の悪夢Pesadilla pasada): ''Todo alrededor de Toshiro y su enemigo es envuelto por la oscuridad la cual empieza a atacar psicologicamente al enemigo el cual empieza a ver sus peores pesadillas mientras esto pasa el enemigo empieza a congelarse y cuando la ilusion pasa no puede moverse permitiendo a Toshiro rematarle. Mascara hollowthumb|left|Mascara de Toshiro La mascara de Toshiro es blanca completamente exceptuando unas cuantas marcas rojas por sus ojos y frente, tiene cuatro protuberancias parecidas a cuernos llegando a su cabello de las cuales descienden unas marcas negras.Los poderes que la mascara le da a Toshiro son los siguientes: *'Cero: '''Toshiro lanza el cero desde la punta de su dedo indice,el color de este es verde oscuro. *'Hierro:' Hasta ahora al parecer es el unico vizard que puede usar el hierro,su hierro es tan fuerte que si en el ataque es concentrado mas reiatsu de lo comun la zanpakuto o lo que el enemigo este usando para atacar a Toshiro inmediatamente se rompe. *'Pesquisa: Toshiro ha demostrado usar la pesquisa incluso sin entrar en un estado de meditacion puede usarla incluso en mitad de la batalla (pero solo la usa para ver si sus compañeros estan a salvo). *'Bala: '''Usa esta tecnica solo en cuando siente que su rival ya va a morir para segun el "darle una muerte rapida". *'Garganta: 'La usa para cuando ya a terminado la batalla poder moverse mas rapido que con el shunpo aparte de usarla para sus visitas al hueco mundo para buscar venganza frente al vasto lorde que mato a su hermano menor. *'Atsuya: 'Lo llama haci ya que cuando quiere Toshiro libera de su encierro a Atsuya (si no lo recuerdan es el hollow interior de Toshiro) dejandolo controlar todo su cuerpo es casi como una resurreccion. Gustos y averciones *Toshiro ama el chocolate y las cosas dulces. *Al pensar cosas complidas siempre mira a la lejania y se lleva el pulgar a la boca. *Odia la sal y las cosas que las contengan. *Siempre que se sienta en una silla , butaca , muro o lo que sea menos el piso siempre sube su pie izquierdo en ella. *Siempre señala a su enemigo con el dedo indice y dice "BAANG" antes de empezar a luchar. Curiosidades *Es capaz de cortar a un adjuchas sin siquiera liberar su zanpakuto. *Cuando se graduo de la academia le propucieron entrar a las fuerzas especiales y la division kido pero Toshiro rechazo las propuestas. *En el mundo real le apodaban Mō fubuki (猛吹雪 ventisca) o fubuki abreviando debido a que a su alrededor siempre hacia frio y tambien debido a su actitud. *Tenia un hermano mayor el cual fue asecinado por un Vasto Lorde. *Toshiro es el mas joven del gotei 13 teniendo apenas 13 años aparentando tener entre 10 y 12. *Se sabe que alcanzo y domino el bankai en un dia pero no se sabe que metodo uso o como lo hizo. *Es el mas joven capitan de la nueva generacion. *Se sabe que se cambio el apellido al entrar en el gotei 13 mas no se save cual era su antiguo apellido. *Solo el y su compañero capitan Shinryu han llegado a mostar sus mascaras hollow. *Es el unico vizard que ha demostrado poder usar el hierro. *La unica vez que se le a visto sonreir verdaderamente es tras liberar a su amigo y ex compañero de division Yammato Kuruma del control mental de Miroku. *Aunque no es su instrumento favorito es increible tocando el piano. *Le gusta usar la garganta de su mascara para su expediciones al hueco mundo donde vusca al vasto lorde que causo la muerte se su hermano mayor. *Ademas de haber mostrado su mascara el y Shinryu ambos cambiaron su nombre antes de entrar en el gotei 13. *La unica persona en todo el gotei 13 que sabe el verdadero nombre de Toshiro es su teniente Ijner (debido a que como verdadera muestra de confianza en ella Toshiro se lo revelo). 'Mis animes favoritos Estos son algunos de mis animes favoritos claro que despues de bleach. 'Death Note' Light Yagami es uno de los estudiantes más sobresalientes de Japón que deseaba acabar con todos los criminales que lo rodeaban. Un día, su vida sufre un cambio radical, cuando encuentra un extraño cuaderno sobrenatural llamado «Death Note», tendido en el suelo. Detrás de dicho cuaderno habían instrucciones sobre su uso, donde decía que si se escribía el nombre de una persona y se visualizaba mentalmente el rostro dethumb|Death note ésta, moriría de un ataque al corazón. Al principio, Light desconfiaba de la autenticidad del cuaderno, pero luego de probarlo en dos ocasiones, se da cuenta que su poder era real. Después de cinco días, recibe la visita del verdadero dueño del Death Note, un shinigami llamado Ryuk, que le cuenta que había dejado caer el Death Note a la Tierra porque se encontraba aburrido, y a su vez Light le cuenta que su objetivo era matar a todos los criminales, para así limpiar al mundo de la maldad y convertirse en el «dios del nuevo mundo». Más tarde, el número inexplicable de muertes de criminales llama la atención del FBI y la de un famoso detective privado conocido como «L». L deduce rápidamente que el asesino en serie —apodado por el público como «Kira» (キラ, '«Kira» derivado de la típica pronunciación japonés de la palabra inglesa «killer», lit. «asesino»)— se encontraba en Japón. Asimismo, se da cuenta que Kira podía matar a las personas sin necesidad de poner un dedo sobre ellas. Light descubre que L será uno de sus mayores rivales, y se producirá un juego psicológico entre ambos. thumb|left|Highschool of the deadHighschool of the dead El mundo ha sido tomado por una enfermedad mortal que transforma a los humanos enzombies. En Japón, varios estudiantes de la escuela Fujimi y la enfermera escolar se unen para sobrevivir al apocalipsis. La historia sigue a Takashi Komuro -uno de los estudiantes que sobrevivió al brote inicial- junto con algunos amigos que intentan mantenerse con vida mientras buscan a sus familiares. 'Bakuman' Trata principalmente sobre la vida de dos jóvenes estudiantes: Moritaka Mashiro y Akito Takagi, que quieren llegar a ser unos grandes mangakas. Moritaka se pasa las clases haciendo dibujos de la chica que le gusta en sus thumb|Bakuman libretas y un día se olvida la libreta en el aula. Al volver más tarde a clase para recogerla ve que el mejor estudiante de la clase, Akito Takagi, la ha cogido y se ha dado cuenta de que Moritaka está enamorado de Azuki Miho. Así que Akito le da la libreta, pero a cambio le pide que hagan un manga juntos. Al principio Moritaka se niega a hacerlo ya que su tío, Mashiro Nobuhiro alias Kawaguchi Taro, se dedicó al manga y fue un fracasado. Creen que su fracaso como mangaka, lo llevó al suicidio, aunque no se confirma del todo. Por la noche los dos chicos se dirigen a la casa de Azuki, y Akito le dice a ésta que van a hacer un manga, y que sabe que ella quiere ser actriz de doblaje o seiyū. Finalmente Moritaka acepta realizar el manga y esforzarse para que llegue a tener un anime y que Azuki lo doble. Los dos hacen la promesa de casarse cuando esto suceda, pero hasta ese momento no se podrán volver a ver y sólo podrán hablar mediante mensajes de texto. thumb|left|Pandora Hearts Pandora Hearts Oz Bezarius, heredero de una de las 4 casas del duque, ha cumplido 15 años. Su vida es privilegiada y libre de preocupaciones, oscurecida sólo por la ausencia de su padre. En la ceremonia de su cumpleaños número 15 todo cambia, sin que él pueda entenderlo, es llevado a una prisión llamada "Abismo”, En esta prisión, él es salvado por una "Cadena" llamada Alice, igual conocida como B-Rabbit (Bloody Rabbit o Black Rabbit), con la cual hace un contrato para escapar de esa prisión y descubrir la verdad tras su supuesto pecado. Navegacion por el Alto Mando Mis personajes favoritos Bleach_hitsugaya0063.jpg|Toshiro Hitsugaya Shinji-Hirako.jpg|Shinji Hirako ulquiorrazero.jpg|Ulquiorra Cifer ichigo_kurosaki 1.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki Hollow_Ichigo_smiles_by_Mifang.jpg|Hollow Ichigo 1257910456221_f.jpg|Biakuya Kuchiki 17333.gif|Rukia kuchiki 800px-Coyote_Starrk_Mugshot_(ep277).png|Coyote Starrk bleach_orihime0023.jpg|Inoue Orihime gin.jpeg|Gin Ichimaru Mis contribuciones * Categoría:Capitanes de BW